Aina
Aina is a fanmade original character, created by Phsyxco Appearance Normal Aina has brown very short hair with matching brown eyes, and a scar across her nose. She has a red diamond on her forehead and can usually be seen with a coffee cup. She is usually dressed in a school uniform and is rarely seen in class. Overwritten Aina changes a lot in her overwritten version, the white in her eyes become black and her pupils become cat like, they lose their highlights and the scar on her nose starts to bleed. Instead of a coffee cup she has a poison apple. General information Full name: Aina Chiko Madoka Gender: Female Age: 18 Class: Senior Birth date: March 28th Birthstone: Bloodstone Zodiac sign: Aries Self-aware: No Voice: Ell (Eddsworld- "mirror, mirror") theme: Quote: "Get lost." Dere type: Kamidere Personality Dere type Aina is a kamidere, she thinks of herself as a god complex and isn't afraid to speak her mind and show everyone how right she is. Positive traits It may seem as though Aina has no positive features but on the inside, she is sweet and kind to those she chooses to be kind to. She has compassion to those who are hurt inside Neutral Aina can get stubborn at times and sassy if something happens the wrong way, she usually is dead set on setting plans. Negative Kamidere Backstory When Aina was little, her father was a drunk, he ignored her. She had a low self esteem and low self worth. She was never properly sat down and disciplined, she was yelled at. Because she never had a mother figure she lived with her dad alone. One day, she dropped a plate, her dad got mad and pulled a knife on her, instead of stabbing her, he cut her face a bunch of times then made a deep enough cut across her nose. In the middle of the night she took a house phone and snuck through her window. She called the police about her dad and put it back exactly where she found it and went back and pretended she was asleep. Soon enough the police showed up and took her dad, she was taken to the hospital to fix the wounds left and she was taken to live with her grandmother. By 17 her grandmother became ill and died, leaving her to take care of herself. She became a delinquent at her high school and was chosen to be a student council member despite her delinquent personality Interests Weapon collecting Coffee making Trivia Aina is apart of the student council due to being forced into it despite her delinquent abilities *Aina is in the student council because of her kamidere type, she roams around clubrooms at the start of the day while someone takes her place at the end due to being in the litterature club Aina is the only girl who caries pepper spray as a delinquent weapon *She only uses pepper spray as self defence *She uses pepper spray if she sees someone with a weapon Aina was created by Phsyxco to represent half of her goddess side Category:Original Characters